


Skating

by myth_taken



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith ice skate together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating

Buffy pirouetted in the middle of the arena, her hands drifting in towards her center, then back out as she came out of the spin.

The arena was strangely empty, which was good for Buffy, both in terms of being able to do cooler tricks and in terms of being able to see when Faith arrived. She was supposed to be there any minute, but in the meantime, Buffy was skating through an old routine, gliding through the steps as easily as if she had been walking. 

She had forgotten how out of it she got when she was skating. It was worse than Slaying. The people around her were gone, and the cheesy pop music the arena played was gone, and the sharp bite of the air around her was gone, and she was fourteen again, wearing a shimmering pink dress and dancing to the Spice Girls, her hair up in a too-tight bun, her skates pristine and new...

And then she forgot a step, and she felt her legs moving faster than her torso, and she allowed them to slide out from under her as she fell, loose hair flying everywhere, scuffed rental skates scraping snow out of the ice. She sat on the cold surface a moment, checking in with herself: what hurt? What didn't? Did she still remember how to stand up?

"Need some help?" 

Buffy sighed, looking up to see brown eyes and a smirk hovering above her. "I can handle myself, thanks."

"Sure you can." Faith held out her hand. 

Buffy took it. "Thanks, I guess." She pulled herself up to a standing position. "It's been a while since I've been on the ice."

"I can see that. Pretty impressive, though, before you fell." Faith didn't let go of Buffy's hand, and Buffy didn't say anything.

"Thanks." Buffy shrugged. "I used to compete."

They started skating together around the rink, following the few others with whom they were sharing the space. For a moment, all that could be heard was the blasted music, and then Faith started talking again. "So, Slayer strength helpin' you out, there, or do you just do extra thigh warmups?"

"Huh?" 

"Well, B, generally, skaters got a little extra muscle to help with those jumps."

"Maybe some of us don't need help."

Faith laughed. "Definitely Slayer strength, then."

Buffy grinned. "Want to learn how to do a spin?"

Faith looked at Buffy. "Teach me how to stop first?"

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be longer. but then it wasn't. i guess i could have introduced a demon or something. buffy would have killed it with a skate blade probably.
> 
> edit: i had a dream last night where i got into a talent show on figure skating and then realized there was no ice and how did i manage to get through the audition without ice and it's this fic's fault


End file.
